1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to protective cases, and more particularly relates to protective cases used for holding and dispensing business cards and other items.
2. Background Information
It is common for business people to utilize business cards in order to help promote their businesses or professions. These same business cards are further utilized to distribute pertinent addresses, phone numbers, fax numbers, and e-mail information. It is common procedure during initial business meetings for the participants to shake hands and exchange business cards. Traditionally, a person will keep a small number of business cards in a dedicated compartment in his/her wallet/purse/pocket in order to have them handy during scheduled or unexpected meetings. The problem associated with carrying the cards in one""s wallet/purse/pocket is that the cards become bent and are sometimes difficult to access, which causes fumbling which may be embarrassing. Additionally, carrying business cards in a wallet/purse/pocket often leads to damage to the cards, for instance creasing or bending of the card""s corners.
Various devices for protecting, holding and distributing business cards are known in the prior art. Examples of such are shown in Archer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,456, Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,581, Gillespie, U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,823, Terner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,415,276, and Trusty, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,435. These prior art devices lack the advantageous structural features and characteristics associated with the present invention.
The present invention is a cardholder and dispenser for holding, protecting and assisting in the dispensation of business cards. Likewise, other similar materials, such as tickets, etc. could be dispensed using the present invention. Use of the terms xe2x80x9cbusiness cardsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccardsxe2x80x9d is intended to include all such materials.
One embodiment of the present invention has a housing having therein a cavity for receiving a stack of business cards. The housing is rectangular tubular in shape, having two pairs of opposing sides, namely a base wall, a top wall, and two side walls. Likewise, this tube has a pair of end openings, namely a first end opening and a second end opening. Being rectangular tubular in shape, the opposing side walls extending generally perpendicularly from the base wall to their juncture with the top wall. It is also preferred that at least one end wall extend generally perpendicularly from the base partially covering said first end opening, this covering resulting in the creation of an exit slot slightly larger than the cross-sectional diameter of a business card, this exit slot in register with the uppermost of said cards located in said cavity.
It is preferred that the top wall have a slot therethrough for allowing a user to manipulate the uppermost business card contained within the cavity. It is preferred that at least one spring means or resilient member be present in the present invention for biasing the stack of cards contained therein against the underside of the top wall.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.